


And Daddy makes three

by Notsalony



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy!Oliver, Dom!Axel, Dom!Hartley, Fingering, Forced Exposure, Forced Nudity, Hook Up Ad, Looking for Strange, M/M, Multi, Oliver Looking for Strange, Oral Sex, Other, Personals, Rimming, Sugar Daddy, Texting, Top!Hartley, bottom!Axel, cat fishing, sub!oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Axel and Hartley have always pushed the envelope when it came to crimes whenever they are together.  Now, now they’ve set their sights on a higher pay day getting a sugar daddy in Oliver Queen.





	And Daddy makes three

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when people let me go on a riff on the server.

“Whatcha doing?” Axel leaned over Hartley as he was flipping through pages on his tablet.   
  
“Looking for a boyfriend.” Hart smiled.   
  
“Aww, not happy with my oral skills?  You wanting me to eat you out again?” Axel pouted.   
  
“For both of us.”   
  
“Oh.” Axel sat down.  “Like a threeway?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Huh.” Axel frowned.  “I’ve never been in a threeway.”   
  
“I sort of assumed.” Hart smiled, patting Axel’s thigh.  “Since I took your virginity.” Hart smiled.   
  
“True enough.” Axel smiled and leaned in kissing Hart.  “So what sort of boyfriend you looking for?”   
  
“I’m thinking a daddy.” Hart scrolled through the personals.   
  
“That could be fun.  I always thought Len and Mick were hot…” Axel shivered.   
  
“You’re not wrong.” Hart nodded along.  “Hum…” Hart paused.   
  
“Got something?”   
  
“Sort of… someone I know is looking for a hook up online.”   
  
“Oh…” Axel snatched the tablet and frowned.  “It’s just a torso shot.  How the hell do you know this guy just by his torso?” Axel handed the tablet back.   
  
“Because I helped Cisco design the costume that covers that chest.”   
  
“Wait… this is one of the heroes?!” Axel pulled the tablet back.  “There is no way that’s the Flash…”   
  
“It’s the Green Arrow.” Hart took his tablet back from Axel’s loose hands.   
  
“he’s looking for a hook up?” Axel gaped.   
  
“Yeah, either he’s bi and I didn’t know it or he posted this ad to the wrong part of the site, but he’s looking for a hook up.  But given who he is in real life I can understand why he only posted his chest.” Hart snorted.   
  
“and just who is under the hood?” Axel smirked.   
  
“Oliver Queen.”   
  
“you’re not serious?!” Axel’s jaw fell open.   
  
“Absolutely am.” Hart closed Axel’s mouth and sent a reply to Oliver’s ad.   
  
_Dear Hunter, If you’re serious about wanting to try something new, I have a friend who would love to co dominate you and make your darkest and kinkiest dreams come true._   He smiled to himself and waited.   
  
_Sound and Funny, interesting names.  I’m for real.  I’ve wanted to try being with men for a while, but I’ve never submitted to men before.  I’ve had women dominate me before, several women in fact.  But it was recently pointed out to me that I like men too._   
  
Aww.  Hart smiled.   
  
_I’m Sound, my other half is Funny.  I can understand coming to something later in life.  Funny and I never would have worked when I was younger.  Now we’re perfect for one another.  But the question is, what are you willing to do for two men who will use every opening you give us to use._   Hart smirked.   
  
“You’re flirting?” Axel glanced at the screen.   
  
“Yep.” Hart smiled.   
  
_What would you want to do with me?_ Oliver actually sent a blushing emoji.   
  
_Show me the rest of your body, you may keep your face obscured._   A few minutes later a series of photos showing Oliver’s naked body from the neck down, both front and back with a couple side shots.  _Nice.  I can see possibilities.  Have you ever had anything in your ass?_   
  
_A finger or two over the years._   
  
_Send me a photo of two of your fingers in your ass._   
  
_Yes sir._   Oliver sent back and a few minutes later there was a photo of Oliver’s back in a mirror, his shaved head visible, with two thick fingers firmly in his ass.  _Does this please sir?_   
  
_Yes it does boy.  When was the last time you came?_   
  
_This morning…_   
  
_How often do you get off in a day?_   
  
_Six or seven times… sometimes more._   
  
_You’re going to stop that._   
  
_Stop sir?_   
  
_You don’t touch your cock without permission from me or Funny.  You don’t jerk off, you don’t get off._   
  
_For how long…_   
  
_Till we decide if we’re going to fuck you or not._   Hart smirked.  _We’ll be in touch.  You can always try to appeal to our own needs to fuck you, but if you fail I will keep you from cumming longer._   He smirked as he laid back.   
  
“Fuck you’re hard.” Axel reached down and adjusted Hart in his sweat pants.   
  
“This picture did it for me.” He showed the last picture.   
  
“Shit…” Axel palmed himself.   
  
“I can’t wait to sink my dick into his ass.” Hart groaned.   
  
“Blow job?” Axel smiled.   
  
“Sure.” Hart slipped out of the thin cloth and let his cock smack his abs.  Axel may have been bigger but Axel didn’t care about that.  He carried that Hartley was letting him blow him.  Slipping between Hart’s bare thighs, Axel took the swollen tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip before hollowing his cheeks and swallowing around Hart till he slipped down his length.  Hart picked up his tablet nad shot a video of Axel blowing him, before sending it to Oliver.   
  
_Got worked up, Funny needed to take care of me.  Would be fucking your throat now if you were here._   
  
Seconds later.  _Fuck… I’m so hard now._   Hart smirked.   
  
_No touching till we talk terms._ Hart carded his fingers through Axel’s hair, fucking his throat now as he thought about it.  _Show me._   
  
Seconds later there was a close of Oliver’s hard cock on the screen, all nine and a half thick inches there for Hart to see, as he plowed his boyfriend’s throat.  He smirked, he had him.   
  
_Nice.  You at home?_   
  
_At work…_ Oliver must be in the Mayor’s office.   
  
_Sit with your cock out of your pants till I cum down Funny’s throat.  Then you can put it away.  If someone comes in, you’ll try to hide your exposed cock, but you can’t put it away till I cum.  Understand?_   
  
_Yes sir._   Two words, short, simple, and to the point.  But they held the power.  He held out, shooting videos for Oliver and then face timing the blow job till he shoved Axel down and came down his throat.  Once he was done, Axel stood up quickly and pulled his own shorts down to reveal his solid nine inches next to Hartley’s cock.   
  
“Play your cards right and these will be in your ass soon.” Axel spoke before hanging up on Oliver.   
  
“Nicely done.”   
  
“Can I ride you… I’m fucking horny?” Axel shivered.   
  
“Strip and get on my dick.” Hart shook his cock at Axel who quickly tripped and sat on his boyfriend’s cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want more chapters of this at a later point?


End file.
